Just Another Companion
by TimeLordStevo
Summary: Set between Journey's End and The Next Doctor, The Tenth Doctor, finds and unlikely new companion in Emma Berry. However, is everything as it seems?


It was a normal day in Dublin. People rushed from shop to shop, desperately searching for that final school book that was needed for the next day. Everything was normal. Nothing was out of place. That was, except for a blue police box from the 1960's. Yet no one seemed to notice this police box. It was. As if it wasn't even there, or else people just didn't want to know.

Out of this police box strolled a man, wearing a long brown coat over a brown suit. As if his outfit wasn't strange enough, he was wearing red converse shoes on his feet. Then there was his hair. Sticking up like someone who had just been electrocuted, he could've been a teenager. But the way he walked, like he'd been to this place before, but a long time ago, proved he was anything but.

'Dublin! Oh I love Dublin!' Said the man. He stopped a woman as she walked past and asked her the date.

'August 29th' she said attempting to move on but the man stopped her.

'And the year?'

The woman stared at him as if wondering whether he was serious, before replying '2013' and going on her way.

The man continued down O' Connell Street, and stopped to listen to a tour guide.

'On your right is the GPO, the centre of the 1916 Easter Rising. It was on the steps of this fine building that the Proclamation was read before puzzled onlookers.'

'He's wrong you know.' Whispered the man to a woman beside him. 'The Proclamation was read right where you're standing. I should know. I did read it.'

The man moved on leaving a confused woman in his wake.

'Now then. What should you always do before gardening?'

Emma sighed. How did she end up here, working at the Botanic Gardens. And not even giving the tours, but making sure people didn't get lost. All her study of plants in college to end up chaperoning little kids.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the kids start to move away from the group towards the Venus Flytrap. Dionaea muscipula. Poor child. He was probably expecting something much bigger, like the monsters in Mario or something. She started over to bring him back when the child screamed. Emma ran over and pulled the child back. She couldn't see anything that would make the child scream though. She turned to him.

'What happened? Why did you scream?'

'It was...it was that plant!' Stuttered the boy. 'It got bigger and tried to eat me!'

Emma resisted the urge to laugh. This child had obviously been watching to much TV. 'Sorry to disappoint you kid but this is as big as these things get. You might have thought you saw it grow but you...can't'

Emma stopped when she saw the boy begin to shake. She turned and saw the plant begin to grow, it's mouth open, preparing to swallow one of them, if not both.

'RUN!' Shouted Emma and she sped off with the boy. However they chose the wrong exhibit. All around them, flytraps began to grow and snap at them as they rushed past. They were nearly out when Emma felt a pull at her arm. She turned to see the boy had been caught by one of the flytraps. She pulled but it was no use. The plant had finally gotten some food worth eating and it wasn't going to let it get away that easily.

'HELP!' Screamed Emma.

The man had heard the boys first scream and had already sped off in the direction of the gardens. He leapt over plants and sped through the exhibits, but he couldn't find the cause of the scream. That was until he heard a woman shout for help. He turned and sped off towards the Venus Flytrap exhibit. There he found a woman, attempting to pull a boy away from one of the flytraps which was significantly larger than it should've been.

'What are you Dubliners doing to these plants?' Said the man.

'Are you going to just stand there or help me?!' Shouted the woman, slowly losing her grip on the boy.

'Right' said the man, who rushed over to the plant. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the plant. 'This plant has been infected, but it's nothing you lot could've ever done.' Remembering the boy, he held out his sonic screwdriver and a piercing noise erupted from it. The flytrap let go of the boy and fell back, writhing in pain. The man put away his screwdriver and rushed out of the exhibit with the boy and woman in tow.

'Well I'm glad that worked.' Said the man. Emma stared at him. 'You mean that mgihtn't have worked?! You risked letting this child die!'

'Well...yeah but he didn't!'

'But he could have!' Emma sighed. 'Whats your name anyway?'

'You call me the Doctor.'

Emma gasped. '_The_ Doctor. The TIME LORD Doctor?'

The Doctor looked puzzled. 'Yeah...the one and only...tell me, how do you know me?'

Emma laughed. 'This is 2013 Dcotor. You can't possibly think that UNIT and Torchwood are the only people to have notice you.'

'So you're from some other agency trying to stop aliens from invading? I thought there were enough of them.'

'No Doctor. Emma. Emma Berry. And the only agency I belong to is Twitter.' Said Emma with a laugh.

'Twitter? But then...that means...'

'Yes Doctor. You have fans.'

'You're a fan girl. An honest to God fan girl.'

'What so an attractive 900 and something alien who's the last of his kind, looks a like a twenty year old and has had ten bodies isn't something to be a fan of?'

'Attractive? You think so?' Said the Doctor.

'Yes that's what I said Doctor. Now if you don't mind I have to get this child back to the rest of the group.'

'Oh. Okay then I'll leave you to it.'

'Hold on a minute Timeboy! I haven't gotten a photo with you yet! Clarice is going to be _so_ jealous. She thought she saw you a couple of years ago in London. Imagine. A ship nearly crashing into Buckingham Palace that looked exactly like the Titanic. I think all this fangirling is finally getting to her.'

'Yeah.' Said the Doctor, awkwardly scratching his head.

'Well, say cheese!' Said Emma before holding up a camera and pressing the button. She checked the picture. 'Brilliant. It's definitely you! No one can argue with me now!'

'Well. See you then' said the Doctor.

'See you around Timeboy, I hope!' Replied Emma, before walking away with the boy.

However the boy was walking very slowly, almost not moving. Emma turned to him.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Fine' said the boy. Emma shrugged her shoulders before continuing on. Behind her, two bite marks on the boy's bare legs began to turn green.


End file.
